Conventionally, hardware control boxes, covers for devices and related components are fitted into place and secured by one or more semi-permanent fasteners (i.e., screws). A device housing must be kept in-place to protect the fragile components located inside the housing. The ease of access to the internal components stored in a device housing has always been a concern for maintenance personnel and other individuals who need to take the cover off the housing and access the internal components located inside. Those housings which have one or more semi-permanent fasteners engaging the front and/or the back portion of the housing take extra time to remove and set back into position.